Pequeños brazos sobre sus piernas
by Rossue
Summary: Sasuke va de misión pero Sarada no puede dejarlo.


**Disclaimer applied**

 **Reeditado y subido después de casi un año de publicación.**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **Pequeños brazos sobre sus piernas**

—Creo que ya es hora.

Sakura bajó el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano poniéndole a un lado de las verduras que cortaba. No miró a su esposo en ningún momento, no deseaba verle partir, por lo que optó a sólo mirar el amanecer que se comenzaba a pronunciar. Escuchó el suspiro cansado de Sasuke sobre su hombro izquierdo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no deseaba derramar ninguna lágrima y sin embargo sabía que terminaría haciéndolo.

—El plazo que se te dio ¿ya terminó? —la voz de Sakura sonaba como hielo desquebrajándose para el Uchiha, todo cayendo sobre su cabeza.

—Ellos coinciden de que ya estuve tiempo suficiente tiempo. —Las palabras del pelinegro eran como cientos de espinas incrustándose en medio de pies descalzos.

—Pero tú no crees que es así. Deberías de aprovechar que Sarada está dormida…—Entonces la voz de la nueva matriarca de los Uchiha se apagó.

Entonces todo se volvió un sepulcral silencio, lo único que sonaba eran las gotas de agua cayendo sobre el lavadero. Eso era todo. Hasta que un sollozo seco y descuidado se coló por los labios de Sakura, entonces el único brazo de Sasuke arrulló su pequeña cintura acercándole a su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento…—Todo sonaba como repertorio en medio de un funeral y las palabras de Sasuke no ayudaban—… Sarada… e incluso tú no merecen esto. Yo si lo merezco, después de todo lo que hice en la guerra no sirvió como para reparar mi daño por completo.

—¿Aún sientes culpa? —lo preguntó elocuentemente. Sakura sabía la respuesta.

—Sabes que no importa cuánto haga. Cuanto más ayude a Naruto, más lastima me regalarán —concedió el Uchiha—. Si algo he aprendido es que Konoha no olvida, ni siquiera puedo borrar de mi mente la cara de horror que pusieron varios cuando se dieron cuenta de que te habías convertido en mi esposa y que esperabas un hijo mío. Es por eso que terminé optando que el nacimiento de Sarada no sucediera en esta aldea, porque entonces ella sería marcada como ambos lo fuimos después de que nos casamos.

—¡Eso no responde mi pregunta! —Entonces el brazo de Sasuke ejerció más fuerza sobre ella—. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, a mí no me importan los demás.

—¿Cómo crees que es la vida emocional de un asesino a sangre fría, Sakura?

Aquella pregunta heló el cuerpo de la pelirrosa haciéndola tragar fuerte. Ahora estaba todo claro, Sasuke Uchiha no se había perdonado, no se había redimido a sí mismo, seguía odiándose. Todavía podía recordar a la perfección la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, él se había sentido culpable un mes entero y sin embargo ella habia tratado de mantenerlo en calma, en decirle que aquello no había sido malo y que era muy normal que a ella le doliera, después de todo, había sido su primera vez.

—Eso yo realmente no lo sé. Pero si se una cosa…—Entonces Sakura se giró sobre su propio eje y lo miró a los ojos, la frente de él se posó sobre la suya—… sí sé cómo es el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha. Sé lo mucho que ama a su hija, lo mucho que se emociona cada vez que la pequeña le dice papá y aunque no lo muestres en tus gestos, en tu corazón brincas de emoción. Sé que cuando Sarada dio su primer paso sonreíste durante horas e incluso le dijiste a Naruto que nuestra pequeña era más rápida que Boruto. Eres un duro, tranquilo y ensimismado, pero cuando estás…—se sonrojó y observó los ojos oscuros de su marido—… en la cama eres historia nueva, eres todo un caballero lleno de dulzura y pasión. Porque el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha ya no es el niño que se fue de la Konoha en busca de venganza, el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha va en busca de bienestar y seguridad.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos con fuerza, las palabras de Sakura, las palabras de su esposa sonaban tan dulces como el chocolate que su hija le obligaba a comer todos los días durante el desayuno. Unió sus labios con los de ella, un beso tranquillo donde las lagrimas de Sakura se colaban dándole un sabor salado. Tan necesitado y si seguía así optaría por dejar que todo el mundo ninja se fuera a la mierda sólo para quedarse con su esposa.

Sakura sintió el brusco alejamiento de Sasuke y lo entendía.

—Debes irte.

—Tú sigues siendo una molestia —el detonante de diversión salió de los labios hinchados del Uchiha.

—Sólo tuya.

Cada paso hacia la puerta se sentía como un paso hacia al epílogo de un libro de alegre historia y doloroso final.

Tomar el pomo de la puerta hubiera sido castigo hasta que…

Unos pequeños brazos abrazaron sus piernas…

Los pequeños brazos, esos pequeños brazos que conocía a la perfección.

Recordar los pequeños pasitos de su hija mientras le sostenía de aquellos pequeños brazos. Entonces la pequeña Sarada Uchiha de dos años estaba despierta, justo antes del amanecer. El dolor en su corazón se esparció sobre su cuerpo como una corriente

—Papá —la voz dulzona y tierna de la pequeña Uchiha inundó los oídos de sus padres como cual río sobre una ciudad entera.

—Ven conmigo, Sarada-chan —Sakura trató de tomar a la pequeña, y sin embargo Sarada abrazó con más fuerza las piernas de su padre.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos con fuerza y con su única mano sobre el pomo de la puerta trató de mantener la calma.

—Ve con mamá, Sarada —la voz fría, la voz del antiguo Sasuke, ésa fue la voz que se escuchó.

—Sasuke…—entonces Sakura comprendió.

Sasuke no deseaba irse y si la pequeña continuaba así, con esa dolorosa actitud, entonces Sasuke rompería sus compromisos y no habría vida segura. Entonces alejó su mano del pomo de la puerta y simplemente la balanceo hacia atrás en busca de la frente de su pequeña, la cual se apoyaba en una de sus piernas.

Antes de que Sasuke prosiguiera con su ritual de despedida, Sakura alejó a la pequeña de aquel agarre. Allí, en ese instante Sasuke colocó sus dedos sobre la frente de ella.

—Adiós —la última palabra del Uchiha antes de salir por la puerta.

—¡Papá! —ése era uno de los muchos gritos sollozantes de Sarada mientras Sakura la consolaba entre brazos.

Fue lo último que escuchó el Uchiha antes de partir hacia su larga misión.

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **Y aquí está de nuevo este One Shot. Muchos me han preguntado por él, pues aquí está de nuevo. Editado y todo.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
